I March For Remnant?
by Kamikaze Bacon
Summary: A century has passed since the Imperium was torn apart by Horus's rebellion. Roboute Gulliman decided to give a young legionnaire a break. At Beacon of course, out of the frying pan into the fire.


**Yo its been awhile... i have been procrastinating on fanfics. yeah**

 **anyway. This is inspired by "Chaos is the Prize** ** _"_** **... I think thats what its called... yeah, Basically, the imperium is another country on the planet. This is set right after the Heresy. Anyway... yeah enjoy... I might actually go with this as my main story because I think this idea may stick for a while.**

 **Please enjoy and review...**

 **like comment subscribe and all that stuff...**

 **BTW... yeah... I am not relaly annoyed by the guest guy... I just decided to post that cause i found his reivew amusing... yeah, you can stop grilling him now...**

 **:D**

 **derp... okay yeah go read...**

The air would have made any ordinary shiver, but not him. He wore a hoody in cobalt blue, the left shoulder bearing a white upside down horseshoe shape. His pants were of the same color, but with black lines. Over this he wore armor, not like any seen in vale or Atlas. **(I a going to leave this up to you guys, just think of a lighter version of Astartes armor, preferably MK2)**. A massive gun was attached over his butt and waist, a bolter. On his right hip, he wore a Gladius. This was slightly longer than any regular Gladius as it was meant for Astartes. He wore not helmet. He had a handsome face with a scar running from the top of his right cheek to his jawline. The teen also sported a military cut.

Marius was familiarizing himself with the city, as he walked down a particular street he tensed. A six sense told him that something was going on nearby. He was right, as he turned the corner, flashes of what he recognized as dust, were appearing along with... A girl with a scythe? She was moving at an amazing speed, such that even Marius with his enhanced eyes could barely make her out. She seemed to be beating up a gang of thugs. His eyes narrowed as he saw a man dressed in white with a bowler hat. This man is dangerous. he thought. He started running towards the girl.

Marius felt bored. The interrogation room was rather uninteresting. The huntress was pacing around the room scolding the girl and him. He had long since stopped listening and only shifted when she smacked the table with her riding crop. he looked up. The huntress looked resigned, "...But there is someone here who would like to meet you two." She stepped aside and the door opened. A man entered, he looked rather old but he had a faint air of authority around him. The man immediately focused on the girl. "Ruby Rose... You have silver eyes." He spoke. Marius felt the urge to facepalm. The girl wanted to be a huntress, he supposed that much was obvious given her weapon and skills. Presently, the man finished with the girl and turned to him. "And who might you be?" Marius stood up and saluted with his right fist across his chest. "Marius Sydance, honorary sergeant, 3rd company, 4th battalion, 2nd chapter, of the Ultramarines." Ozpin's eyebrows raised, and he rested his cup of coffee on the table.

"Are you perhaps a son of Gulliman?"

Marius, still at attention responded "Of course."

Ruby and Glynda could only stare at the scene before them.

"Tell me Mr. Sydance, how would you like to enroll at Beacon academy?" Ozpin's leaned forward slightly.

"That is my purpose, to observe the ways of the academies in Remnant." Marius said. The headmaster leaned back in his chair, the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Excellent, Mr. Sydance, the entrance exam is in two days." Marius nodded

"I shall attend"

"What is going on?" Glynda asked.

"It appears luck is with us Glynda." She stared at the headmaster quizzically. Ozpin's continued, "Are you familiar with the Imperium?"

"Of course, the warmongering empire across the western ocean." She replied with a hint of contempt.

"Warmongering may be a rather harsh term for them. The bulk of their army consists of regular men and woman without aura." Glynda's eyes widened.

"How...?"

"Let me finish," Ozpin's said patiently as he took drank from his mug. "The Legiones Astartes are on a totally different level however, fearsome warriors, they numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Mr. Sydance is from within their ranks."

The huntress dead panned at the headmaster, "You are letting a security threat enroll?" The hunter took another sip before he replied

"That is where we are lucky. What we have achieved with aura and dust, the Imperium as done with science. Curiously, each legion of the Legiones Astartes displays a different personality." The huntress thought for a second.

"They are genetically modified?" She cringed inwardly, Ironwood had done similar things before.

"I presume yes, and these personalities are most likely a by product of doing so." He took another sip. "From what I have observed, the Ultramarines, or the thirteenth legion seems to be the most civilized of the legions." Glynda relaxed fractionally.

"Who is this Gulliman person?" She asked.

Ozpin's paused before answering, "Each legion is lead by a Primarch. the Primarchs also seem to be engineered, but on a totally different scale. The personality of the Primarch reflects on the legion. Roboute Gulliman is the Primarch of the Ultramarines."

Glenda's eyebrows raised, "You have met him." It was not so much a question as it was a statement.

Ozpin's paused again, as if contemplating where confirming Glynda's suspicion was wise. "Yes, I have"

_

Before

 _Marius arrived at the battle just as the bowler hat man fired his cane gun at the girl. The Astartes drew his Gladius and swung at the shot. Most guns used dust, but dust was still matter and the power field on his Gladius could disrupt it. He threw up his arms around his face to protect himself from the resulting series of smaller blasts. The bowler hat man was extremely fast and by the time Marius recovered, he was nearly at the top of a fire escape ladder. he ran after the man. Fortunately, his half armor was light enough or him to climb up without breaking the ladder. The red girl passed him, she jumped? He had no time to ponder that. As he got to the top, he jumped over the last few rungs. The bolter came out. Now there was another woman on the roof and a Bullhead in the air. The woman on the roof directed a masterfully executed dust attack against the bullhead, but was blocked by a barrage of yellow dust attacks. Marius aimed at the bullhead. The bolter barked in his hands, the heavy recoil was comforting to him. The Damage on the Bullhead was noticeable multiple dents and penetrations appeared. A woman in the cargo hold of the Bullhead, was blown back as she tried to block the bolter rounds, which was a rather asinine idea, given that the bolter rounds exploded._

 _Click._

 _Marius quickly reloaded, however, the bullhead had already accelerated away. the girl in red looked at the huntress pleadingly. "Can I get an autograph?"_

_

Marius sighed. Not that the company of the two girls was unpleasent, they were just... Overbearing. He picked a locker and opened. Reluctantly he put his Bolter and Gladius in. The Gladius had been a gift from a dying man so he hated to part with it amongst his other weapons. His other weapons were getting shipped from Macragge. He longed for a full set of Astartes plate. The "half armor", as he had come to call it made him feel slightly vulnerable and he was. It gave him half the functions and capabilities of a suit of full power armor. This was critical in Beacon, where his opponents had "aura", and he had yet to activate his own.

"Marius!" The one named Yang yelled. He turned to her. "Look after my little sister please!" The girl disappeared with a group of friends. He looked at Ruby who sighed, and fell back- into a cart of suitcases.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A girl in white with a haughty air around her was standing over Ruby with her hands on her hips. Marius stepped in front of her Ruby.

"Please desist ma'am, it was an accident." He said.

"Desist? Do you have any idea what could have happened?" She all but screamed this at him. Marius looked at the jars on the ground and realized they were filled with dust.

"Yes I do, dust not contained properly can be ignited if put under enough shock. If such a thing were to happen however, I do believe the fault would partly lay with you, as these do not appear to be contained properly for such a situation." Marius calmly replied.

The girl indignantly replied, "How dare you talk to me in such a way? Do you have any idea who I am?!" Marius was about to reply that such things were irrelevant to the situation, but he was interrupted by another.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl with a white and black color scheme and a black bow on her hair walked up to them. The newly named heiress glanced at her.

"Finally, some recognition." The heiress glanced back to them with a smirk, but the girl in black kept talking.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. The heiress turned back to her sputtering.

"Wha.. How dar-... The nerve of..." Ruby started giggling and even Marius could not totally keep the smile off of his face. The heiress have them a glare before walking off.

"Ummm... I'm sorry! I will try and make it up to you!" Ms. Rose yelled after the heiress.

She sighed again. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She turned to the black girl "So what's..." Only to see the girl in black walking away.

"Ms. Rose, would you like to accompany me?" Marius decided to interject. If he could help, he would. She looked at him.

"Sure." She started walking next to him. She looked up at the taller boy and finally inspected him. The boy had heavy looking armor on, which at the same time was optimized for mobility. The most striking feature may have been the massive backpack, which seemed more like some kind of engine than an object used to hold something. Originally, he was just someone that her older sister had pulled over to act Iike her friend, she was surprised that he stayed for so long. "So... Why did you help me?" The boy glanced at her before looking at the sky as if trying to remember something.

"I suppose I like helping people in need." He said. Ruby tried to discern any lies from his statement but he seemed sincere

Awkwardly she said, "Well... Thank you." Marius looked at her before giving her a soft smile.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Ruby could not stand it anymore. She pulled out Crescent Rose and extended it. "So... I have this!" The legionnaire's eyes actually widened. "I am a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I may have gone a bit overboard when I made this." She let out a few nervous chuckles.

"You made that?" The Astartes was surprised. It was by no means an artificer weapon but it was still of impressive make.

"Of course" the bubbly girl replied, "Everybody at Signal academy forges their own weapons." She smiled before retracting it. "So... What do you have?" Marius decided to oblige her. He drew his gladius and his bolter with reverence.

"Where I come from, these are amongst many standard issue weapons."The girl's smile dropped a hint "However, both have gone through nearly 2 centuries of action." The girl looked at him skeptically. He sighed, why couldn't people understand that if you take care of something well enough, even guns and swords can last for a long time. He hefted his bolter. The massive gun was not something a regular man should attempt to fire without aura enhancement, lest it break his shoulder. "This is called a bolter, it fires a 40mm shell. He racked the bolt and showed the ejected she'll to Ruby.

"Woah..." She looked upon it in awe. He returned the shell into the chamber of the gun. He then flipped it over and pointed to a set of stamped markings.

"See this?" He pointed to a set of numbers. "This indicates that it was made in the 27th year of Unification. That is over a century and a half ago. She looked at it, her eyes widening. She still felt that Marius was being truthful. Surprisingly Marius was actually starting to enjoy this conversation, perhaps there was common ground between them. The Astartes holstered his gun in a magnetic clamp and drew his gladius. The sword was a gift from his old sergeant, a Terran born. He drew Ruby's attention to another set of markings on the sword. "This was made in the 5th year of Unification..."

The two talked about weapons.


End file.
